Broken Promises
by XtoxicXtearsX
Summary: Duo's lost everything: his sanity, his life, his love..There's only so much one person can take before they break. Duo just hope's Quatre and Trowa will stay by his side to help support him. And will Duo's love try to undo what he did?
1. Silent Threats

Broken Promises

* * *

Chapter 1: Silent Threats

* * *

Summary: Duo's lost everything: his sanity, his life, his love..There's only so much one person can take before they break. Duo just hope's Quatre and Trowa will stay by his side to help support him. And will Duo's love try to undo what he did?

Author's Note: The Gundam Bishies aren't mine for the owning, but I really wish they were. But they are mine to do whatever I want them to in my stories, weither you guys like it or not!

* * *

'Why don't you do it? You've already shredded my heart! Why not put a hole though it as well? Go on! Shoot! If you won't...I will!' I yelled across the room at him. I held the gun with the trigger towards him, shaking violently, throat and eyes burning from holding back long awaited tears. 'Nothing, or no one is stopping you Heero!'

'Duo! Put that down! I wouldn't dream of hurting you! Your overracting, that's all. You wouldn't do something as idiotic as that...' but he noted the serious look in my eyes. 'Duo, please, don't do it. and I don't want to lose you!', he was already crying, and his fist clenched so tightly, that his knuckles were white.

'If you loved me so much, as you claim, you wouldn't have done what you did! If you didn't want me hurt, you wouldn't have done it! You would've waited for what you had! Our anniversary wouldn't have been such a wrecked case if you'd have kept yourself to yourself. You would've waited like I have for you! I gave you everything! My money, love, heart, trust, everything! Even my virginty, something that I can never take back!', I paused, to breathe in deeply, to keep myself from busting out into tears. 'You don't know _how_ to love Heero! If it's not within your grasp, or you can't have it when you want it, you don't want it!' I thought I heard the door open, but I was too focued on telling him my mind. It _had_ to come out, I wasn't going to wait anymore.

He fell to his knees, and he looked up at me with pleading eyes. My heart ached to just fall down and wrap him up in my arms to comfort him, let him know that I'm still here, and I wasn't going anywhere. But I shook my head to get it out of my mind. ' _No! I'm not going to give in! I'm not! Not after what he did. _'

'I repeat. If your not going to do it, I'll do it myself!', I turned the gun and grasped ahold firmly onto the handle of the gun. Placeing it firmly against my right temple. 'You've made your choice. You threw me aside for someone you didn't even love! You did it all for your selfish needs!' I steadied the gun, and readied it to be fired. 'I'll leave you Heero, since you can't have us both. Your happier with her. You treat her more like a lover than you ever did me! I'll let you have her; I'll leave so you don't have to worry about what happened to little 'ole Duo!'

'Duo! Don't!' I heard that horried voice, the voice that was behind those lips whom kisses my once mates. Who's lips touched his soft flesh, giving him sentimemtal and caring caresses. Not to mention other parts...I shuddered. 'We all care for you! We don't want--', that was all she got to protest because I cut her off. I wasn't about to hear her speak.

I turned in an instant and started out on her. I craved for this moment to tear her apart. To tear my claws into her emotions, heart, and brain. She deserves everything that's coming to her. Everything that I'm going to give to her. I'll get her when she least expects it. I watched where Heero, Quatre, and Trowa all hid my scythe. I'll get it and use it on her. Make it look like that new killer that just popped up. _I swear on my life, that I'll get you back for what you did to __me. No matter what. That's my silent threat. _


	2. Hospital Beds and Motherly Hens

Broken Promises

* * *

Chapter 2: Hospital Beds and Motherly Hens

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Hells-angel8 (You'll find out later on in the story what Heero _and_ Relena did to Duo, yes I have my own crazy style. I'm too lazy to hold down shift and that other botton. ; And thanks for the 'catchy opening' part! hugs back) and to HeeroDuo4eva (Hopefully they will, never know. I'm not really using Wufei in this...-dodges all rabid Wufei fangirls- His name is hard to spell and he just doesn't fit in with my story. Gomen to you all! -bows and repost-)

* * *

_' I swear on my life, that I'll get you back for what you did to me. No matter what. That's my silent threat. '_

* * *

'You're nothing but a liar! If you did, you wouldn't have gone and betrayed my trust! You wouldn't have stabbed me in the back, and you sure as hell wouldn't have urged him on to do what he did! You had your own mate! But no, you couldn't stand him not always being there by your side like Herro was. You couldn't wait, just like Herro, for the one you already had! You, Relena, with the help of Heero, ruined my life.' I felt the shaking getting worse, and I felt white hot tears run down my cheeks and sting my eyes, but I kept talking in the clamest, coolest voice I could manage. If she made one wrong move, I'd do it. ' _So my life is in your hands Ms. Relena, one wrong move and I'm less than history. '_

I decided to revealed to them the fresh set of slashes, cuts, and other assortments that'll soon leave scars; along my forearms, and on my sides. I ignored both of their concerned and dissappointed/shocked gasps. I've heard enough from Quatre and Trowa, I don't want to hear anything from them. They don't care anyways. Why do they think we're in this situation? So instead of listening to them bitch at me for something completely different. I moved myself in a way I could see the both of them, and adjusted them in my sight so I wouldn't have to move as much.

'I have had more emotional breakdowns than a person in a Mental Ward, more scars than a person who's been under the knife their whole life, and as much sanity as Hitler had. You've both helped in destroying me, and neither of you two seem effected. Your both sick people!' Then, out of sheer anger, I threw the gun at Relena, hopeing it'd hit you between the eyes, and headed for his original front door, passing him and jumping over things in the kitchen from what I threw, and the furtinure in his living room and broke the door down when I ran into it. I made it to the street, only to hear the sickening squeal of tires, and a searing pain that run through my leg and up my side.

I'm not sure if he came after me or not; all I can remember is those squealing tires, a strangled cry, and a blaring horn. Everything after that...went dark, but I could picture Heero's tear stained face hovering over mine. I'm not entirely sure if it was really him, or if it was my mind playing a sick and twisted game with my mind.

* * *

There was alot of beeping, people crying and sniffling, and what sounded like professional people giving out instructions about how to care for me and what happened, and all the things that was wrong with me. I think there was even a few reporters there, but I'm not so sure. I wanted to stay asleep, stay sleeping so I didn't have to deal with everyone. I wanted to block it all from my mind, that way I could go back to school and say I have no clue what the hell happened to me to fuck me up so badly. Not only that, but because I knew Quatre and Trowa would be there, and I honestly didn't want to talk about what I tried to pull off. But I guess my mouth was planning to betray me along with my heart, and I tasted blood as I spoke, must've busted it in whatever the hell happened. 'Is Heero here, did he show up?' ' _Damn you emotions, your always getting me into bloody trouble._ ' 

And as expected, I heard Quatre shriek and doctors rushing to my side, but being thrown aside from a Motherly Qu. I managed to crack an' eye open, but yelped loudly at the bright light that greeted me, and quickly shut my eyes. Well, we know I failed in staying quiet, and pretending to be asleep. I figured that much'd happen...so far the score isn't in my favor...

* * *

Oh yes! The Amazing Solar-chan has updated! Please don't be too mad...I really wanted to wait until I got a few more reviews! You ppl actually reading my story must broadcast it! To everyone! I want atleast 4 reviews this time! So get more ppl to read this! If not, I'll sick a rapid Squee-chan on you >:3 


	3. Long Lost Appetites

Broken Promises

Chapter 3: Long Lost Appetites

Summary: Duo's lost everything: his sanity, his life, his love..There's only so much one person can take before they break. Duo just hope's Quatre and Trowa will stay by his side to help support him. And will Duo's love try to undo what he did?

Author's Note: Thanks to Spunky the Hamster (Why thank you! That's very...nice. I'm new at this, and I've been raised here w/angst fanfics. ), DuoHarryVegeta (I didn't know I took it so fast. ; I've got the old Wordpad that comes with the computer...so you all must bare with me!), Cruentus Caelum (OMG! I love you Squee! You brightened my day! I'm glad you like Quatre, I just thought you two seemed so much alike. but the thing is, he ish to be a like...multi-millionare! But you two both act like Motherly Hens at times. ;), and to Hells-angel8 (; Thanks! I've been brought up on cliffhangers as well your very much welcomed for the update! And I completely understand. College life must be hard. Best of wishes to you! hugs back)

_Well, we know I failed in staying quiet, and pretending to be asleep. I figured that much'd happen...so far the score isn't _

_in my favor..._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

'Duo! Dear God! Thank goodness your alright! We thought you'd never wake up!', then, as I expected...Motherly Mode went from nice, to anger...oh joy. 'What do you think you were doing? Trying to pull off a stunt like that! We heard everything that happened! Heero and Relena...oh Dear..I'm sorry!', he clung to me whimpering, because I guess I was crying. _Man...whatever drugs these doctor's are giving me...I wanna keep taking 'em for the time being. _'I know you don't want to talk about either of them! But the Police wanted to know everything that happened.'

'Yeah, you gave us all quiet the scare Duo. You should've stayed at my place, I was just getting off work and going to pick up some sushi and Quatre so we could hide in the basement watching movies. Then I got a call from Quatre that I could barely understand because he was crying so badly. All I could manage to make out was 'Duo' 'Hospital' 'Hurry'',Trowa looked at me with his hands in his pockets, and even with an one eye glare, I find it completely worse than a ten eyed glare. 'I expected better from you man.'

_Oh geez, thanks. Lower my esteem more than it already is. I didn't mean too, and you should know that. _'I didn't know what I was doing, but I watched myself as I did it.' I looked over at the doctors. Well, I didn't actually 'look', since the demonic hospital lights were ready to blind me to death. 'Anyone got a pair of shades I could use? These lights are like death rays for yer eyes.'

I guess Trowa had them, 'cause they were tossed in my lap, and I fumbled around like a blind person for them. Once I finally found them, I put them on and slowly opened my eyes, grateful that they were my uberly dark ones. 'Tro...your a sight saver.', I managed to crack with my own special Duo-ish smirk.

'Mr. Maxwell, about your condiction...', the doctor shuffled through his papers for me. _Oh joy...I get the new intern __it seems. That makes me feel safer. _'It seems as if you ran into a speeding Beetle...' _Oh boy! That makes it even better! I get __ran over by a freggin' Beetle! Gods..what else could go wrong? _'And you somehow managed to escape with only a broken leg from the knee down...' _I thought that's the only offical 'leg' that could get broken? Freaking doctors. Never liked 'em. _'A bruised rib, a busted lip, and a fractured wrist.' _Great, school's starting in less than two weeks, and I'll be thankful if I can write,__let alone walk! _'And your going to be here for the next three weeks, your wrist will be put up for four, and you'll be in a full leg cast for a month and a half. We'll start you out in a wheelchair, then once the cast get's...' _Oh your kidding...I'm going __to be stuck in a damn wheelchair! Oh Gods shoot me now...oh wait..I already tried that...damn you all... _'And we expect you to make a full recovery in about three months. And we'll give you some pain pills to ease the pain when it get's to bad.', I looked over and noticed Quatre's worried face and Trowa's 'Oh-no-you-ain't-giving-him-those-unless-me-or-Quatre-holds-onto-them' look. I guess they still remember me wanting to overdoes on those sleeping pills I bought...eh hehe...yeah... 'I'll be back within the next hour to make sure your comfortable. I'll let this loving couple check up on you. You had the Miss here worried.', he laughed at his own sick joke.

'Um, escuse me Sir., but I'm a male...' _Oh poor Quatre...I'm putting you on my shitlist Doc._

But the look on his face was priceless when Qu told him, and he stammered an apology and hurried out the door. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Stupid people always amused me. Now...to face the real people to be scared of..._please let them not want __to strangle me. Please oh please!_

'Well, he surely was rude, wasn't he? Here, I managed to leave Quatre's grip for a short time to stop and get some real sushi. This hospital food ain't worth shit.', Trowa placed the food of the Gods infront of me, along with...oh my Gods...was that...

'Ramen? Oh Trowa! You know where all my hot spots are! I think I just went into the best orgy I've ever been in. Oh..ahh..oohhh' I couldn't help but laugh, I needed to cheer them up somehow. I took both containers, the smell of real food was a joy to my poor, empty stomach. I hadn't ate real food in...Gods...ages it seemed. When I come to think about it, I think I was actually trying to starve myself.. But I whined in protest as my chopsticks broke, but proclaimed in triumphant joy as Trowa handed me another set, already apart and not broken. I couldn't stop myself from shoveling the food into my mouth. I was starving.

I just wasn't ready for what was about to make my long awaited appetite dissappear in a matter of seconds.


End file.
